Recipe for Disaster
Recipe for Disaster is the 100th quest released by Jagex, being a sequel to the Cook's Assistant quest. It is composed of 10 subquests. The subquests range in difficulty from easy to very hard. It is intended to be a quest which nearly any player can start, but which only the most accomplished and willing players can complete. Official description Walkthrough (temporary boost possible) *176 Quest Points *Able to kill a level 50 monster (only if you don't have Ice gloves, level 50 and the ability to kill a level 77 Ice Queen if you want Ice Gloves) *Able to defeat a level 100 Black dragon *Able to defeat 5 level 35 monsters *Able to defeat a level 64 Big Snake *Ability to fight very tough, high-levelled enemies ranging from level 128 to 140 without prayer or summoning. (You don't have to beat all of them in one go; you can make several trips if you wish.) |items=''See below'' }} It is strongly recommended that you grow a pet kitten before you start the quest, if you don't already have an adult cat. It will take 3 hours for the pet kitten to grow into a cat. If you do this at the start of the quest, it should be fully grown and you can save the Evil Dave sub-quest for last. Subquests 1 to 9 Another Cook's Quest The cook is preparing for a party in Lumbridge. He tells you that a hundred years ago, a very important meeting was held in Lumbridge. His ancestor, Franizzard Van Lumbcook, cooked such an amazing banquet for the occasion that he was offered a job as head cook, along with all his descendants, for life. This big, important meeting is held in Lumbridge every ten years and today is the tenth anniversary. As he cannot think of a brilliant dish himself, he intends to use his ancestor's recipe for the feast. However, he needs your help gathering the ingredients again. The Secret Council After completing Another Cook's Quest, you receive an invitation to the feast. Enter the doors to the dining room to observe the feast, and you will see members of the Lumbridge Secret Council seated at the table. They include: *A Mountain Dwarf from White Wolf Mountain *Osman from Al Kharid *Gypsy Aris from Varrock (Aris is late to the feast and does not arrive till after the player enters the room) *General Wartface and General Bentnoze from Goblin Village *Pirate Pete from Morytania *Phileas, the Lumbridge Sage *Evil Dave from Edgeville *Skrach Uglogwee from the Feldip Hills *Sir Amik Varze from Falador *Awowogei from Ape Atoll *Duke Horacio As the Duke introduces the rest of the secret council, he is interrupted by the Mysterious Old Man and is teleported to take care of it. Osman will then get taken away by Evil Bob. At this point, you enter the room. A short while later, the Culinaromancer crashes the party and starts to attack everyone at the dining table with magic spells. Luckily, the Gypsy from Varrock enters the room and casts Tempus Cessit, which freezes everyone in time, except for you and her. She explains that the Culinaromancer was a cook in Lumbridge a hundred years ago and had threatened the secret council with death, only to be thwarted by the Duke's assistant, who managed to trap him in another dimension. This assistant was the cook's ancestor, and was made head cook for life. The current head cook, whom you helped build the feast, apparently created a powerful food-magic, which released the Culinaromancer from his prison. Seeing him, the Gypsy casts the aforementioned spell, so that you both can protect the council from the Culinaromancer's attacks. While she can easily seal the Culinaromancer in a heartbeat, due to the fact you caused the Culinaromancer to awaken she holds you responsible and sends you to save them as the magic is causing a temporal paradox that could destroy the known reality with the magic. To release each member of the council from the Culinaromancer's spell, you must feed each of them their favourite food. After you give each member their favourite dish, Gypsy teleports them away to safety and tells you how many more council members are left. You can complete these subquests in any order and start as many of them at a time as you want. Each subquest opens up increased access to the Culinaromancer's Chest, which holds a variety of goods. The Culinaromancers return.png|The Culinaromancer arrives. Gypsy's Arrival.png|Gypsy Aris arrives too late. Tempus Cessit.png|The Gypsy Casts Tempus Cessit to freeze the room in time. Freeing the Council members There are nine council members you must save from the Culinaromancer: Subquest 10: Defeating the Culinaromancer After you have freed all the council members, you will see a cutscene, where Gypsy Aris restarts time by saying "Tempus procedit!" The Culinaromancer will then retreat through the portal. Aris then says that you too must go through the portal to finish him off. Rewards If you have fully completed all 10 subquests for "Recipe for Disaster", you will have received the following: *10 Quest points *Experience ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **A 20,000 experience antique lamp for any skill above 50 (can be banked) *Access to the following areas: **Mogre Camp **Evil Chicken's Lair *Ability to dive for crabs *Ability to own a crab *Ability to cook crab meat *Ability to catch Hell-Rats *Ability to own a hellcat *Ability to add coloured spices to stews of any sort *Ability to use the boat trip to travel between Karamja and Feldip Hills *Ape Atoll Teleport spell *Full access to Culinaromancer's Chest **Access to the metal gloves such as Dragon gloves, plus Barrows Gloves **Access to Kitchen weaponry **Access to the banking chest (under Lumbridge Castle) **Access to a food store in the Chest Required for completing *While Guthix Sleeps *Desert Tasks: **'Elite:' "Sun Shade" (All the bosses encountered in the final fight need to be killed in a special match in the dominion tower) Music unlocked * Chef Surprize - after completing Another Cook's Quest (after the dining room cutscene). * Chickened Out - during Freeing Sir Amik Varze (the Evil Chicken's Lair). * Davy Jones' Locker - during Freeing Pirate Pete (the Mogre Camp). * Mastermindless - during Freeing the Lumbridge Sage (the quiz show). * Too Many Cooks... - during Freeing the Goblin generals (the Goblin Village basement). Development team *'Developer - Framework': James B *'Developer - Dining room cutscenes:' Ash B *'Developer - Mountain Dwarf:' Marion C *'Developer - Goblin Generals:' Ian G *'Developer - Pirate Pete:' Anthony W *'Developer - Lumbridge Sage:' Tim C *'Developer - Evil Dave:' John A *'Developer - Skrach Uglogwee:' Tytn H *'Developer - Sir Amik Varze' Greg V *'Developer - King Awowogei' Chihiro Y, Liam P, Dylan C *'Developer - New cat chats:' Mark O *'QuestHelp:' Rob M, Gillan M, Stephen R, Dave O *'Graphics:' John S, Steve R, Damian C, Tom W, Paul B, Nick F, Joe R, Dan B, Matt M, James W *'QA:' Martin I, Francis B *'Audio:' Ian T Trivia Category:Recipe for Disaster Category:Wikia Game Guides quests